hIs sIsTeR!
by pinkdevil-threze
Summary: It was 2yrs since Mikan& her friends move in the Middle School Dept. Many things have changed,but not the relationship that they have,it even grew more and more,secretly.Natsume's sister arrived& study there,but Mikan thinks she is his girlfriend.NxMxR
1. Chapter 1: The Unfamiliar girl

**Chapter 1: The Unfamiliar girl**

It was two years since they move in the Middle School Dept. Many things have changed, but not the relationship that they have.

It was a beautiful morning at Alice Academy when...

"Waaaaahhhhh!!! I'm going to be late again!", Mikan shouted as she hurriedly prepare for their class.

On her way to their classroom, she saw Natsume with an '_unfamiliar girl' _or a '_new face' _in the academy.

"_But why is Natsume with that girl?", _Mikan thought, _"That's new, what I know is that he DOESN'T like to be with girls... Nooo! I shouldn't care about him!"_

She looked at Natsume and the girl with a black long hair as she passed to them. Unexpectedly the girl smiled to her.

**In The Classroom...**

"Good Morning!", Mikan greeted, but no one answered. They are all busy talking. Therefore, Mikan approached her friends.

"Hey, what up guys?", asked the curious Mikan.

"Didn't you saw Natsume with the beautiful girl from the high school department?", Sumire questioned.

"Oh, I saw them on my way here. So?", she replied.

"But why does Natsume seem to know her a long time ago. It also looks like that they are _close _to each other.", Ruka interrupted.

"Yes, I found it true! She even asked him to go with her in such a different tone!", Sumire uttered.

That is until Mr. Jinno came. They all hurried to sit on their places.

"You will have a free time today because we have an emergency meeting. Keep silent.", Mr. Jinno said.

Mikan kept on thinking about that girl and Natsume.

"_What is their connection to each other?", she realized, "Natsume seems to be close to her and she seemed to like him a lot."_

**On the other hand...**

"Why are you here?! Who the hell told you that you are allowed to go back here?", Natsume asked the girl impatiently.

"What's wrong with you, my dear brother?", she responded, "Don't you miss me, huh?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay! By the way, who is that girl that we saw at the corridor this morning? Looks like she _very important _to you, eh?"

"..."

"Hey Natsume!"

"What do you want now, Najiko?!"

"What's about that Mikan?", she demanded.

Natsume's eyes widened after knowing that she already knew Mikan.

"How did you know her name?!"

"Uhm... I read it in your mind, I guess."

"How come?"

"Oh well, have you forgotten? I have the Alice of Touch, so I can use other's alices.", she said with a smile.

"Damn it! Don't read my mind!"

"Okay then, but I should have a payment for that.", she requested.

"Huh?!"

"I want to get it now!"

Najiko kissed her brother on his forehead and...

"Have to go! See you soon and take care of _your _ Mikan!", she said and run to the other direction after the bell rung.

So Natsume walked away with his hands on his pocket. A rear smile formed on his face as he think of the words of his sister.

**That afternoon...**

"You will have a meeting with you ability types", Mr. Narumi announced, "The Special Ability Types will occupy this room because your room is being renovated. Now you may go."

But before the students could leave, the other students of the S.A. type arrived. Then...

"Natsume!"

**To be Continued...**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

**,This is my first story...Thank you for reading! Please stay tuned for more chapies! I'll update soon! Tnx!**

**Please send me your reviews...**


	2. Chapter 2: She's Jealous

**Chapter 2: She's Jealous**

"Hi Natsume!", greeted a girl with a black long hair. Her eyes were like Natsume's, but her eyes are happier. She ran towards Natsume and gave him a bug hug.

A sigh was only his reply.

Heads turned and all eyes are focused on them, especially Mikan's.

"Stop it, Najiko!", Natsume requested.

"Why, you don't like my present?", she asked sadly, "Then, okay...", she removed her arms which are around him a while ago.

"Why are you here by the way?"

"Of course, I'm a Special Ability Type, so I'm here."

"Okay, you may now go to your assigned rooms.", Mr. Narumi interrupted, as the students including Natsume moved out of the room.

"_How come he allowed that 'Najiko' to hug him? No one is even allowed to do that.", _she speculated, _"Waaaaahhhhh!!! What am I thinking? That is soooooo stupid!"_

"Hey, are you okay?", Tsubasa asked Mikan as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"Oh, its nothing. By the way who is she?", she asked pointing to Najiko.

"She's Najiko Minami.", Misaki answered.

"What is her alice?"

"We don't know, because I saw her once using fire, then-", before he could finish, Mikan cut him.

"She used fire?!", her eyes widened, "But that's Natsume's alice and he is the only one who have that alice, right?"

"Actually, she can also use my alice!", Misaki said puffing her cheeks in sing of her disagreement.

"That's enough you two. It looks like it is already time to have her welcome in the Special Ability Type.", Tsubasa interrupted as he stand up to start the celebration.

**(Fast forward: **They all do welcome Najiko, have their party and so on...

Mikan now realized that this is the right chance to go to her and have a chat.

"Uhm, excuse me, can we talk?", she asked the new student nervously.

"Of course, yes!", she answered cheerfully, "Parenthetically, do you have any relationship with Natsume?"

"Uhhmmm... Well... I... Uh... He... Me... Uhm... We... We are friends, I guess?"

"Is that so?", she said with a slight chuckle.

"Kidding a side, may I know your alice?"

"So, you really want to know it eh?"

"Certainly!"

"Anyway, my alice is the 'Alice of Touch',", she continued, "That is if I touch some one I can choose to copy, steal or just ignore his or her alice... In short, I can use any kind of alice."

"Wow, that's so great and very beautiful!", Mikan exclaimed with her eyes glowing with amusement.

"However, if you copy or steal alices which shorten ones life when using it, it will be doubled unto you.", she explained.

Mikan was shocked deep inside and thought, "She used the 'Alice of Fire', so her life would be shortened."

She stared at Najiko then asked her something.

"May I ask you some thing?"

"Definitely! What is it?"

"Why are you so close with Natsume, have you know each other before?"

"Uhm, actually yes. We were together since childhood, unfortunately, I have to move in this academy, and so we parted... Besides, I' m his...", but before she could finish the bell rung "Oh I'm sorry I need to go to the faculty. I remember that they wanted to talk to me. Bye, see you next time!", she waved her hand to Mikan as she run to the faculty room.

"Najiko, wait! Please tell me your relationship to Natsume!", Mikan shouted but she is already gone, thus, she did not hear what Mikan have said.

**That night...**

"Maybe she's Natsume's childhood girlfriend, or his bestest friend! Waaah!!! Why do I feel this silly feeling? My face feels hot and my heart is beating fast!", Mikan said to herself. The she looked at her mirror..." My gosh!", she shouted, "My face is so red and I cannot sleep!". She rested her self on her bed and stared strait at the ceiling... After an hour or so, she drifted off to sleep.

**The next day was a free day...**

It was a scenic day... A pleasant day, perfect to spend outside.

Najiko and Natsume are together, sitting under a Sakura Tree. ( Natsume is at the right side of the tree, while Najiko is at his left)

"Hey Natsume, what are you doing?", Najiko asked.

Nevertheless, there is no response at all. She looked at him and saw that his manga is covering his face.

"Well, well, well... How could you read a manga when it is on your face?", she said as she giggled, "Let me see."... She removed the manga on his face and recognized that he is fast asleep... " You look so cute, just like when you are just a kid. I missed you.", she continued, "That's why you don't answer me, huh! That's okay, maybe you're just exhausted, here..."

She gently lay his head on her lap and let him rest there for a while.

"IT had been a long time since we last did this.", she said as she gently cuddle his hair and hummed a sweet lullaby. The scene became sweeter when the war breeze blew the petals of the Sakura Tree away...

Not so far from them, was Mikan. She saw everything but she did not hear what Najiko whispered.

"_What am I feeling? I-I feel every bit of heart feel pain, it is like being tornned apart into pieces, seeing everything that they have done."_, Mikan uttered to herself. What she saw made it more difficult to her to accept that Natsume is close to another girl... "I can't take it any more.". She runs towards her dormitory. Tears still fall down from her eyes when suddenly she bumped into some one.

"Are you okay, Mikan?", the voice asked.

**To be Continued...**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

,Thank you for reading my fanfic... I hope you like it sorry if it is short, I'll try to make another one longer... Thank you for all your support and your reviews!!! Please stay tuned for my next chapie...

Well, who do you think Mikan bumped into? Please send me your answers together with your reviews...tnx!


	3. Chapter 3: Earrings

**Chapter 3: Earrings**

"I said, are you okay?", the voice repeated. Holding Mikan on her shoulders.

"Tsubasa?", she asked as she wipes her tears.

"What's wrong little girl, does something bother you?"

"Uhm, this is nothing. It's just... just... something entered my eyes... That's all.", she lied. But she not good in lying.

"Don't lie to me... Here, just take this.", he then gave her a pair of earrings with heart charms.

"What are these for?"

"Those are gifts...", he continued, "for being strong in those years... Oh, it's almost time, 'gotta go!", he then ran away. Leaving her with the earrings at hand. This gave her a simple smile.

"At least, I know that someone cares and loves me.", she said ,"Maybe I should learn to accept the truth that _he _loves another person and _that _will _never _ going to be_ me._", and she move straight to her dorm.

**At her room...**

"These earrings are pretty cute. Maybe I can show them to my friends tomorrow.", Mikan said to herself.

And a "knock-knock" went to her door.

"Who could this be?", she went to her door and when she opened it, she found it was Misaki.

"Hi Mikan!", Misaki greeted.

"Oh Misaki, what brought you here?"

"Well, Tsubasa said that you looked very lonely. So I come to check if you're okay, aren't you?"

"Anyways, please come in and have a seat."

As they sit down and talked about many things afterwards, Misaki noticed something.

"Uhm, Mikan, who gave you those earrings?"

"Certainly, these are from Tsubasa. They look nice, don't they?"

"Yes of course, but don't you know that those are _Alice enhancers_?"

"What?!"

"However, its up to the owner who decides to use the powers of the earrings or not."

"That is so great!"

"Before I forget, why are you lonely this morning?"

"N-no, I'm fine. It's just I don't feel good this morning."

"Mikan, tell me, are you really okay? I can listen."

"Really I'm okay! That is nothing... you see I'm all right."

"If that is what you say, I believe you. Oh, it's a bit late, I'll better be going... Good night!"

"Bye-bye!", then she closed the door after Misaki had gone. "Whew! Good thing she doesn't notice!" before long she gazed at her clock and recognized that it is already late. " Better go to sleep.", then she glanced at her earrings and said ,"Good night!".

The night was so cold and very windy. Subsequently, it rained extremely hard until morning came. It still rained dreadfully, some of the teachers sad that it is already a storm. Therefore, they advised the students to stay in their dormitories until Monday morning.

**Monday morning...**

Mikan woke up early because of a deafening thunder and a bright lightning flashed near her window.

"Waaaaah! That was scary!", then she smiled, "But, that's fine, at least I woke up early...". Then she saw the earrings. "I'll just show you to my friends, and wear you after that.", she said, "First, I'll take a bath... All will be fine."

After all of her stuff done, she headed to their classroom. The rain is still falling profoundly.

"Good Morning Everyone!", she greeted.

"Good Morning!", everybody responded, exept of course Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

**(Fast Forward:** And so on... she does all her daily routine and everything just like the 'morning ceremonies' at school

Their class started but the earrings stole her attention that turned her unaware of what's happening around her.

"Ms. Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura!"

"..."

"MS. MIKAN SAKURA!"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question on the boar!", Mr. Jinno said.

"Uh... I-I don't know the answer, sir..."

The whole class roared to laughter, excluding Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu, as usual.

**After class...**

"Mikan, are you okay?", asked Yuu.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh wait, I'll show you something.", then she get the earrings in her pocket and showed it to her friends.

"Wow! That's so cute!", Anna exclaimed.

"Wait a second, Mikan. Do you know that those earrings are—", but before Ruka could finish Mikan answered.

"Yup! Misaki already told me."

"Then why do you have those?", Hotaru demanded.

"Tsubasa give it to me. He said that it is a gift for me."

"Why would he give a gift to an idiot like you?", Natsume said, not removing his eyes from his manga.

"You pervert!", she shouted as she stirred towards Natsume.

"What?"

"You don't care if Tsubasa or someone else gave me a gift!"

His eyes focused on the jewelry on her hand and his eyes amplified.

"Those are special earrings! You are not worthy of having that! Give them to me!'

Mikan stick out her tongue and, "Beh! I won't give it to you! In your dreams!"

"Shut up! Just give them to me!"

"No!"

But she opened her hand exposing the jewels. He quickly snatched it then,

"Idiot!"

"Hey, give it back to me! They are mine!"

He stepped toward an open window and set his hand out.

"Don't you dare throw those earrings outside! You pervert!"

"Be quiet, Polka-dots! You're annoying!"

Just then a strong wind blew. And it also knocks away the charms, down, down, down the watery grasses of a near Sakura tree.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh! Look what you've done!", Mikan screamed.

"It's not me!", he replied.

"It's you!"

"It's the wind!"

"No, it's you! You placed your hand out and let the wind blew it away!"

"Stop it!"

"Eeeehhh! I hate you!", she then went out the room, teary-eyed, and down stairs. While the others followed, leaving Ruka and Natsume alone.

"Natsume what are you doing?", Ruka asked.

"I'm getting the earrings.", he replied.

"With your alice?"

"Yes, of course. How could I do that if I wouldn't."

"It's too dangerous! Can't you see it's raining outside?"

"I must!"

"Oh, Natsume, stop being an IDIOT!", a black-haired girl shouted.

He turned his back and saw Najiko walking on the way to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, I just felt that my younger brother needs me, don't you?"

"You are siblings?!", Ruka yelled in a state of shock.

"Yes, surely!", she then proceeded to the window where Natsume was standing and started to get the earrings using different alices that she know.

"Natsume, please explain this to me.", Ruka pleaded.

"Actually yes. She's my older sister, but was adopted by another family. She also studied here before, but because of her alice she was advised to rest. Now she's back.", he said ,"This is a top secret of our family, as a consequence, please keep it a secret."

"Does she also do missions?"

"Yes, sometimes solo flight. And some times with me."

"What's her code name?"

"Pink Devil."

"All those times... I thought I am your best friend. You didn't even tell me that you have your sister.", Ruka uttered.

"Oh come on Ruka! Patience... Got it!", Najiko interrupted.

"What do you mean by got it?", Ruka asked.

"I already have the earrings that your best friend is looking for."

"Give them to me now!", Natsume commanded.

"Why would I?", she said with a quiet laughter, "Are this Mikan's?"

"Just give them to me...", he said while hiding his blush.

"Okay, okay!", then she toss the earrings to Natsume. "Bye-bye, I guess I've done my work here. Ruka, please keep the secret.", and she went away.

**On the other hand...**

While Mikan was going down the stairs, she met Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Mikan, why are you such in a hurry?", Misaki asked.

"Tsubasa, I'm really sorry!", she said while bowing her head in front of them.

"For what?"

"I lost the earrings... It fell from our classroom's window..."

"That's okay, I'll just give you another one..."

"But those are not ordinary earrings! They are alice enhancers, Tsubasa! _Alice enhancers! _It is dangerous if it fall on the wrong hands!", Misaki argued.

"Mikan don't worry, that will be fine with me.. That isn't really important."

"No! That's important for me. That's your gift and that is also the first gift that I received this school year!"

"Okay, but you can not find t now because it is raining and it is difficult."

"I will still search for it."

"Let's just wait until the rain stops."

"No! I will look for it now!", and she ran outside.

"Wait Mikan!"

Mikan still pursued to go outside and find the earrings, even the rain is falling harder. The lightning and thunders occur often.

**After three hours...**

"Eeeeh! I'm very wet! But where are those earrings?", Mikan said to herself.

"Mikan, what are you doing in the rain? Go over here quickly and dry yourself immediately", Mr. Narumi opposed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Narumi, but I need to find those earrings. And you cannot stop me from this."

"I guess I can't stop you anymore. Just don't soak yourself too long in the rain."

**Several hours passed...**

Mikan isn't giving up yet. Her friends are coming to her and convincing her to stop what she is doing, but no one can influence her.

"Mikan, that is enough, will get sick if you still continue.", Yuu said in a worried tone.

"Baka!", Hotaru said in her signature- expressionless-voice.

"Don't mind me, I'm fine... Go now... Aaaachooo!"

"You are absolutely not okay! Stop that, now!", Hotaru commanded.

But they had done nothing. They just give up and left Mikan all alone again.

**Two more hours passed...**

She still can't find the earrings that she has been looking for all day, then...

"I really feel cold.", she whispered to herself as she rub her shoulders down to her arms with her wet and cold hands. Not too long, "Looks like the rain stopped. Good thi-hey wait, it is still raining. How come...?", she then peek at her back and saw Natsume holding an umbrella, which protected them from the rain.

Their eyes met each other. For a moment, they just gaze at one another. Suddenly,

"Will you only stare at me, you pervert?!", Mikan said, "Aaaachooo!"

"I just at to give you this...", he replied and opened his hand to show something.

"My earrings!", she then stand up and was about to get the earrings when she fainted, good thing Natsume caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mikan!", Natsume shouted. He the earrings safely into his pocket and throw the umbrella , which made him, wet, all over. "Hey, wake up!", he said to Mikan's unconscious form. He touched her forehead and it felt hot. "Such an idiot to find those earrings in the rain." He carried Mikan with both of his arms (bridal style) and brought her to the school hospital.

**At the hospital...**

"What happened to you Mr. Hyuuga? Looks like you immersed yourself in the rain lengthy.", the doctor asked.

"Just take care of this girl.", Natsume replied. At that time, he laid sick nullifier on the hospital bed. She breathes heavily. Her cheeks are slightly red from high fever.

"She has a very high temperature!", the nurse exclaimed.

Natsume was asked to leave the room and wait outside. Seeing that, he thought of something. "_It's my fault! If I give her the earrings at once, she may not be suffering now..."_. He is still wet from his previous incident, when Ruka, Hotaru and their other classmates came over.

"Natsume what happened?", Yuu asked nervously.

He gave no reply. He just gets to his feet and Ruka gave him a towel to dry himself. "I'll be going..."

"Will you be back? That idiot will unquestionably seek for you.", Hotaru necessitated.

"I'll try.", he said, then he left.

The doctor, later went out of the room.

"How is she doing, doc?", Anna asked uneasily.

"She's not that fine. She have a very high fever, she breathes deeply and is still insensible. But you can visit her now.", the doctor announced.

When they entered the room, they saw their friend resting motionless on her bed. Some put flowers and balloons so she would be cheered up when she wakes up. Soon after Natsume arrived, the others went outside the room, because Hotaru gave them a just-follow-me-outside-look. At that moment, there is only the bothered fire caster and the quiescent nullifier in the room. He stood beside the bed of Mikan.

"I-I, I'm really sorry, I didn't give you the earrings right away.", he said.

It was nearly midnight and Natsume already drifted of to sleep. Subsequently, Mikan managed to wake up. She saw Natsume sleeping at her bedside.

"Natsume?!", she said in amusement, "Where am I? Ah! Damn it, I remember! Was about to get the earrings from Natsume when, when I felt shaky...". She was about to move out of her bed, but she cannot. She is still too exhausted, so she merely lies down. "But why is Natsume here?", she thought aloud. However, she realized that he is holding her hand. She blushed, but chosen to go back to sleep.

**The next morning...**

Their classmates are about to wake Mikan up, but the noticed that Natsume is also sleeping there.

"How come Natsume,", Yuu started,

"And Mikan,", Anna continued,

"Slept together,", Sumire added,

"In one room?!", Koko finished.

"Quiet, you are waking them up!", Ruka stopped them.

They simply peered through the small opening on the door and watch the two slumber. Conversely, they were tiered of this and decided to go.

When Natsume woke up, he saw his hand holding her... Mikan was also awakened and saw Natsume grasps her hand. They blushed and remove each other's hand from the nightlong grip. That morning is very fine, the sun shines brightly through the window of the room. But her fever is still sustaining. It was a long silence. When the fire caster broke the ice...

"Uhm... I want to give these to you...", he said as he give her the earrings that she has been looking for.

After a moment, someone bang on the door.

"How are you now Ms. Sakura?"

**To be Continued...**

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**, Yahoo! It's done... I'm sorry for the late update, you know I have to do a lot of things... actually I have to be '**_**Cinderella' **_**this week, I have to fix the bedroom, wash the clothes, wash the dishes, iron the clothes and ect. **

**By the way, I hope you like my chapter 3... This chapie is a bit long, I guess... well thanks for all your support and for those who ad me in their fave. author, story alerts, ect. and I also thank those who give reviews... if you have questions, suggestions or comments please tell me so I can help you about this fanfic... thx!**


	4. Chapter 4: This Feeling

**Chapter 4: This Feeling**

A red-haired guy with blue piercing eyes entered the room. Natsume and Mikan felt a sudden urge of being afraid to this new person hanging with them.

"R-Reo?!", Natsume said.

"Is there something wrong black kitty?", he asked as he move towards Natsume. He makes himself closer to him to whisper something to him, as he holds his cheeks.

"Stop that!", Mikan cried as she pushed Reo away from Natsume. Actually, Reo was casting a spell on Natsume using his alice.

"So, you keep on getting better now, Ms. Nullifier.", he said with a smirk. He was about to use his alice again when Mikan suddenly called Natsume.

"Natsume!", she then throw one of the _'earrings'_ to him. He was shocked at first for the sudden action. Then, he realized what she really mean.

"What?! How did you--", Reo asked, astonished by the fact that they have the earrings.

"None of your business...", Natsume said, then he threw a fireball towards him. Unfortunately, he had anticipated it.

He tried to use his alice on them once more. However, nothing happened. "How the hell did you—", Reo shouted in disbelief. Actually, Natsume was also shocked that nothing happed to him.

"Don't worry, I'm on it. I'll nullify all his attacks for us.", Mikan said.

The _'earrings' _are sure alot of help to them. While Mikan provide the defense, Natsume work o the attacks. Hence, Reo didn't have any chance of hurting them at all. The duel took a quite long time to end. Loud explosions were heard in the whole place. It called their friends attention.

"You are lucky this time!", Reo exclaimed, "We will be back and destroy your beloved academy! You'll see!", and his group left the two alone.

**Not for long...**

"Mikan!"

"Natsume!"

They found the two looking outside, staring at Reo and the rest of his gang escaping in a balloon.

"Are you two okay?", Misaki asked.

"Yes, we're fine...", Mikan replied, "Actually _this _thing really helped us". The two of them opened their closed hands to show that they're clutching the _'earrings'._

"What?! You used those?", Najiko asked hastily.

"Don't you both know that if it drains all of your energy and gives a lot of side effects when it's used for such a period of time?", Ruka explained.

"That's dangerous! Do you feel any thing weird? Tell us.", Tsubasa said in a worried tone.

"Well I think there's nothing new or weird about me. How about you Natsume?"

He just shrugged which gave all of their friends a slight relief. They're about to go out the hall, when suddenly they felt very weak and dizzy. Their chest are pounding very hard and they can't resist it any more. They both breakdown, unconscious.

"Mikan! Natsume!", their friends shouted. But the _'earrings' _had sucked all the energy left in them.

**After two days...**

They were still insensible. Even if some of their classmates and friends would visit, nothing was changed. Until one night, all others were asleep when...

"Where am I?", Natsume tried to get out of the bed but he was affected by a severe headache . "Aaaaahhhh!!!", he shouted at the same time grasp his head. "Those _'earrings'_ must be the cause of all of this!!!"

On the Mikan was also suffering from such pain. Natsume attempted to go to her room even though he struggles to move. But the fact that he's too worried about her, he walked to her room.

"Mi-kan...", he called as he entered her room.

She was shouting in agony as she clutch her chest... He run immediately towards her and hugged her willingly.

"Nat-su-me...", a smile appeared on her face, "I-I thought you—I'm so afraid, Natsume.", and tears crawl down her cheeks.

"Shhh... Everything's fine...", he puts his index finger on her trembling lips and calm her down. He wipes the tears from her eyes, as they feel their hearts hammering heavily, they felt their lips touch each other's lips. That kiss was so sweet and full of affection. They really felt love and contentment from each other. They spent the whole night together , taking to each other. (it was like bonding ) 'Till dawn came..,

"Natsume,"

"Huh?"

"You know, uhm... I truly feel at peace when you are by y side."

"Me too...", he said. Afterwards he stood up and was about to leave when they heard a glass fall and shutter on the floor. Natsume sprinted towards the door and saw some one who was running away from them.

"Ruka!", he recognized.

"Natsume, I think he just needs time and space.", she concluded.

"Think so..."

"Uh, will you attend classes later?"

"I don't want... I think I'll rest a bit more. You?"

"Can I go with you?"

"If that's what you want."

"Well then, I'll just change my clothes and be back... wait for me, okay?"

"Okay...", since he wears his uniform on, he doesn't have to change unlike Mikan, who wears hospital robes.

After a short while, Najiko arrived, her clothes were blood-spattered and her skirt was torn.

"Hi Natsume!", she greeted as she hoisted herself from the nearby window. "Looks like you are starting to be fond of her."

"Where have you gone?", he asked, "And what happened to you clothes? Did you finish my mission?!"

"Yup!"

"You're so stupid! Don't you know that I can do it myself and doing a lot of missions will make you feeble?"

"Of course I know that! Don't talk to me like you know everything! But I don't want to ruin your happy moments."

"You saw the whole thing?"

"Yes, partly..."

"She's simply one of those important people in my life."

"That's fine for me. Actually I'm very happy for you..."

"Why?"

"Because, it is very rare for me to see you smile and be happy like that."

"She is very different from anybody else."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh well, I'll better be going, your date is coming.", and she had gone away.

"Sorry for taking too long. Can I know who you are talking with?", Mikan expressed.

"It's Najiko."

"Oh, okay...", she said as her genuine smile disappeared from her lips. He noticed it.

"Are you fine?"

"Of course!"

"If that's what you said… let's go now…"

"Where?"

"You said you want to go with me."

"Yah, but…"

"Just follow me…", he grabbed her hand and they walked away.

They wandered around the academy. Then they saw Ruka with his animal friends sitting under a tree. Mikan wanted to talk to him but Natsume stopped her.

"Stay, let me handle this problem. I would like to put the period to the problem that I started."

"But I'm the reason, right?"

"It isn't you… believe me…", he let go of her hand and walked to where Ruka is. "Is there a problem?", he asked.

Ruka looked at him and tried to hide his tears to show his best friend a smile.

"No, nothing at all. I just miss my family."

"I know you Ruka. It's the _girl_ right?"

"Absolutely not. Hehehe…", he said with a fake smile.

"I'm willing to listen. Tell me."

"I don't have anything to tell you because I don't have a problem!", he replied forcefully.

That's it. Ruka just wanted to be alone in his own misery. Without a word Natsume left him and strode back to Mikan.

"Is he fine?", Mikan asked.

"He said yes, but I feel no.", Natsume replied.

"Oh… By the way, where will we really go? I think he wants space."

"How about to the Central Town?"

"What will we do there?"

"Anything you want."

(**Fast Forward:** They go to the Central Town and have a _**'DATE'. **_Until it was getting dark, they had decided to go back to the academy.))

"That was really fun!", she said in delight, "I'm so happy to be with you today. Thanks for the treats and for your time."

"Whatever. Go to your room now and take a rest. It was a very tiring day."

"Arigatou gosaimas!", she smiled and waved good bye to him as she run to the dormitory doors. However, before she reached her room, she heard a commotion nearby. As a result of curiosity, she proceed there and there se saw her friends.

"Hey, what's happening here?", she asked.

"A girl of mid-school fainted, they say her Alice was the cause.", Hotaru answered.

"Oh Mikan, I think you know her.", Anna said.

"Well, who is she?"

"Na-na… uhm…wait I'll try to remember it."

"Who?! Make it faster if you please…"

"Najiko! Right, Najiko is her name."

"What?! Najiko, oh no!"

"So you really know here.", Sumire interrupted.

"Of course I do! She one of the Special Ability Types, remember?", then she run pass her friends, other students and trying to get near her new-found friend.

"Mikan, wait!"

"It's okay Anna. She knows what she is doing.", Hotaru explained.

After seeing what happened she immediately progressed to the boy's dorm and searched for Natsume.

"Natsume! Where are you?", she called.

"Mikan, what are you doing here in this late night?", Ruka asked when he saw her.

"Ruka, thank goodness I saw you. I'm looking for Natsume, did you saw him?"

"…"

"Hey, this is an emergency. Did you saw him?", she repeated.

"I think he's in his room already."

"Can you please accompany me there?"

"No problem…"

"Can we make it quick? This is truly important."

They run to Natsume's room and they knock on his door. He opened it and was about to tell the two to go back to their rooms but Mikan cut him off. She told him all the things that happened about Najiko. In the absence of a single word, he hurriedly dash to the girls' dorm. She just watched him go and disappear in the darkness.

"_Why am I so affected of their closeness? What's this feeling all about? We don't have any relationship, but where is this hurting coming from?", _she thought.

"Won't you follow him?", Ruka asked her, which waked her up from her deep thoughts.

"I'm sorry… oh! Thanks Ruka.", so she left him alone. This time he can't hold his feelings any longer. His tears flow down from his eyes.

"I Love you Mikan…", he whispered to himself as he wipe those tears.

**Not for long…**

Natsume and Mikan arrived at place where it happened. He hastily approached her.

"Hey wake up!", he pleaded.

She slowly opened her eyes and said weakly, "Mission Completed!"

"You are really stupid! I've already told you what to do with my missions, right?"

"I also told you that I don't want to spoil your day, am I correct, Natsume?"

"Okay, okay. But promise me you won't do that again."

"I'll try."

"Idiot. Can you stand?"

"Think so."

"I'll escort you to your room."

The two of them set off, leaving the other people and Mikan there. Mikan was about to follow them but Hotaru prevented her from going. However, she can't stand it to any further extent, she walked hurriedly to her room.

**In her room…**

Mikan has not yet fallen asleep even if it was pass midnight. She just stared at the moon across her window and reminisce all the things that had happened a while ago.

"Why did he showed such affection to her?", she percept. Then, she sensed tear drops slowly descend from her eyes. "Why am I crying?", she asked to herself, "Oh, Natsume, I really Love you! But you Love someone else…", and she cried and cried until she fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

She didn't woke up late, but it is very evident in her eyes that she cried of to sleep last night. It is a very different day for her friends to see such sorrow in her eyes.

"Good morning, Mikan!". Yuu greeted.

"Hi.", she replied sadly. She just progress on her desk and sat there quietly. Her friends are still puzzled about the way she acts. Hotaru, her best friend, sat by her and they talked.

"What is the problem?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just ignore me….", Mikan looked at her and showed a faint smile.

"Did you cried last night? Don't you dare lie to me."

"No… no… I simply slept late last night, that's all."

"Sure?"

"100"

"Well then, I'll be going."

But when she had gone, Mikan was once again gloomy. After a short while, Mr. Narumi came and gave a short announcement.

"Everybody listen please. As we all know the autumn festival is coming nearer, so you will spend most of the days with your Ability Types."

Most of the students murmured to each other.

"You can go…"

And that's what they did. Mikan still acted differently. She arrived in their Types room. Najiko immediately noticed her.

"Are you okay?", she inquired.

Mikan just shook her head and it means "Yes"

"It's Natsume, right?"

She smiled, and again shook her head, this time it means "No"

Until Tsubasa and Misaki arrived. Even them, they can't tell what Mikan is sad about. Instead they did their best to make their best to make her happy but it resulted to nothing.

She only stared outside and stayed quiet the whole meeting.

(**Recap: **they are thinking for an activity for the autumn festival.))

**To be Continued...**

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**, For the 1000000****th**** time, sorry guys for taking Soooooooooooooooooooooo LooooooooooooooooooooNG in making this chapie…. You know, its so hard to find a vacant time to type this because it was our finals….UHH! think of all that requirements and everything that has to be submitted all in one dead line! oh come on!…. I have finished chapter five, I just have to type it….for a bonus I'll give a preview, the title is, "How Can I?"…. interesting…hmmm….'ny'weiz, tnx 4 ol ur suprta nd everything…T.T…. I appreciate all those things….pls. send me some reviews or what-so-ever you like….**

**-pinkdevil0013-**


	5. Chapter 5: How Can I

**Chapter 5: How can I?**

"Now let us decide about the story that we'll be going to adopt for our RPG maze.", Tsubasa declared.

"How about '_Sleeping Beauty_', what do you think?", Najiko suggested.

"Yes! Since we have done Aladdin before, I think another fairy tale won't hurt that much as the first one.", he assured. "Let's start now!", he then writes the agenda on the board. "First, we will assign places for you. Then we will proceed to your consequences. After that, your costumes. Lastly, the maze's design. Clear? Let's proceed."

(**Fast Forward: **They started to think for each ones place and consequence... As usual, Mikan goes to the end of the maze. However, she still has no trial... no reaction at all except for forced smiles and empty stares.))

"Wait, I have an idea, since it is _'Sleeping Beauty' _ why don't we dare them to do what the real '_Prince Charming' _did to the '_Princess'. _After all, the other tests are though and only few can pass. Do you like it?", Najiko recommended... again...

One by one, their schoolmates agreed.

"Can we move on?", Misaki asked sarcastically.

"Is something bothering you?", the dark-haired girl asked her back.

"_Actually it's you! You always take my part and the scene! Grrrr!", _she shouted in her thoughts, "Nothing, I'm just too excited about our plans and the up coming festival.", she replied faking a smile.

"Now then, costumes are next."

"I'll do that!", Misaki revealed.

"If you wish.", Tsubasa granted.

Using her Alice, she multiplied herself to the number of the members, they are only few. This also made their work easier and faster, in no more than an hour, she is finished.

"Everything's done!", she declared.

"But we haven't made the maze design yet.", one student objected.

"Uuh-ah... I've done that thing also. Tadah!", she said as she showed them the sketch of the maze design that she had illustrated.

"Wow Misaki that's one good design! I haven't known that you draw really nice portrayals.", another student exclaimed.

Misaki on the other hand is so overwhelmed with all the praises and admiration that she received over Najiko. She smiled triumphantly.

"That's enough everybody. We are running out of time, we should pass it now because the due date of the drafts is today."

All of them went to the faculty room, except Mikan of course. When they are about to knock on the door, it opened by itself. Mr. Nogi, opened it and went out.

"Hi everyone! What's up?", he asked.

"Yo! We are going to pas the plans for our maze for the festival. 'Wanna come?", answered Tsubasa

The time-traveler smiled but he noticed that one student is missing.

"Wait, where's Mikan? During the first festival that she arrived she was the first person to pursue the plans."

"Uhm... She isn't feeling well... so... uhm... She can't come with us.", Misaki lied as she pushed the others inside the faculty room. "Bye, Mr. Nogi!"

Once they arrived there, they prepared themselves for the reasons and the answers to whatever question that would please the administration. Then decisive moment came. The all know that they did their bests to satisfy them. Now the judgment will be...

"Now you listen, the administration is... allowing you to perform your game for the festival. Good luck.", Mr. Jinno announced.

"Yahoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

They all cheered for joy and excitement, but outside the school buildings, a girl was silently hurting. Mikan sat silently under a Sakura tree. She hugged her knees, bowed her head and cried mutely.

"_From now on, I'll forget all about him.", _she thought. But she knew that her heart wouldn't let it be. She stayed there for a while and gathered all her courage up to face life before her. Finally, she came up to a very hard decision. "I should continue life without him..."

That night was one of those toughest for her.

"Why him?! He's a pervert and he's annoying!", she said, forcing herself to believe in all the lies that she thinks of. But every time she closes her eyes all she can see is _Natsume._ Yet, another moment in her life makes it even more and more harder for her to forget him... The first time he _called _her _by her name..._

**Flashback...**

It was the last night of the festival, the first ever festival that Mikan took part of. And will be her first experience of a _last dance_.

"Natsume, why don't you join us? It's fun."

"Why are you here polka? Leave me alone!"

"I have my name! It's Mi-kan!"

"...Mikan... go away..."

"But... Na... Natsume..."

**End of flashback**

This memory kept running into her mind. It lingers not only in her mind but also in every part of her body and soul. She loves it when she hears him call her by her name, it sounds good...and sweet. That moment makes her happy whenever she's sad but now, it shutters her every bit.

"Why are you hurting me so bad? Why are you that sweet, when afterwards you will just break my heart? Why Natsume? Why?", Mikan said to herself pitifully and cried of to sleep. She woke up early the next morning. Instead of eating breakfast, she go straight to their classroom.

"sigh", and she sat on her place, positioned her arms on her desk and she rested her head over it. She stared directly through the window, deep in thoughts. She didn't notice that someone had entered the room.

"_Mikan_?", he thought.

**To be Continued...**

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**,I made it! Who do you think id that person who entered the class room? Sorry if it's too short...'coz I have more plans for the next adventures... well I hope, you guys would understand if I cut it right trough there...don't worry the next chapie will soon be coming...for the preview, it involves a game...what do you think? thrilling... again, sorry... gomen...**

**Any ways, your comments and reviews please...and your suggestions please, if you have some..i'll appreciate every thing...any thing...please...**

**-pinkdevil0013-**


	6. Chapter 6: Heart's Sonata

**Chapter 6: Heart's Sonata**

"Hey polka! What brought you early today?"

She just glance at him…emotionless…and returned to her original position. He was really dumbfounded and chosen to sit behind her.

"What's happening to you? What have I done that made you feel like that? I thought everything's fine with us?", he thought. He just read his manga but glances at her once in a while. Slowly their classmates arrive.

"Okay class, this will be a day-long activity for all of you.", their ever smiling teacher announced.

"Uuuuhhhhh…", the class groaned in disagreement. But in their second thoughts, they have no choice 'coz their teacher can simply use his Alice and they are afraid o think about it.

"This will be completely fun and easy! I promise. Now form two lines, one for the boys and one for the girls.", he said with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh!", the mind-reader shouted, "Mr. Narumi, that would be great!"

"Koko hhhhmmmm... Thanks for your encouragement. So you find it great, huh?"

"Yup! I want to start already!"

"Whoa! Wait for a while we should get your partners first."

Based on Koko's reaction, the others become excited just like him. So, two lines are immediately formed.

"You will pick one scroll of paper and don't open it till I said."

One by one, they pick a paper. Excitement was seen on everybody's faces, well almost everybody. Mikan is still acting strange and it bothers Natsume a lot.

"You can now open your papers. Once I call your number, please stand up. Let's start off, number one...", the class cheered, "Hotaru and Ruka. What a nice pair.", nothing was changed in Hotaru's blank face, but several shades of red were seen on Ruka's face. "Allow me to proceed, number two...seven...thirteen...", again, the class applauded, this time it is much, much louder.

Without removing his eyes from the manga he was reading, he stood up. Without glancing anywhere, she got to her feet. The cheer became louder and louder. "Ooohhh... What a coincidence! Seems like faith brought the two of you together. "Gradually, he removed his eyes fro where it was stuck. Slowly, she turned around... and their eyes leisurely resorted in each other. Just then, everything around them seemed to stop... every second seemed to be eternity, it is as if they are cast under a n everlasting magic spell...

"Natsume..."

"Mikan..."

Their eyes were filled with emotions and many unexplainable questions. However, a smooth, yet powerful voice ended their magical moment.

"That's enough... Hey class, don't you 'wanna start the activity? Can't we continue? After all there are few more pairs left."

And so it goes... It almost took more than an hour to finish the first part.

"That's all Mr. Narumi! What should we do next?", one student asked.

"These are the mechanics. So, this will be a treasure hunting-race. Each pair will receive a map and a clue. The other landmarks and clues will be found around the academy. Let's go outside to start."

"I'm excited!", one student said.

"Yup! Me too.", her companion replied as they laughed while they pass the door.

"Uhm... M-Mikan, are you okay?", Yuu asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks.", she answered.

**Outside...**

"Go to your partners and I will give you the map and the first clue. Don't open it yet. The moment I said go, you open those things and from then on, you are on your own...", the blond teacher instructed as he distributed the things needed. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay... Wait a minute... Go!"

Their pace suddenly changed into action mode, then set off. But two more students were left, speechless.

"What happened to the two of you?", Mr. Narumi asked mockingly.

"N-Nothing!", Natsume reacted, hiding a slight flush. "Let's go.", he then grab Mikan's hand and walk a little faster to the direction of the map. When they are deep into the woods, he sensed to look around and found their next clue.

"Hey! You're still holding my hand... Let go!", Mikan commanded forcefully.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Uh! How stupid?! So, it is still my fault!"

"I thought everything's fine with us. What have I done?"

She tried hard to restrain the heavy burden that she feels. She tried to run away, but he caught her hand and cornered her to the nearest tree.

"Let me go!", she struggled but Natsume was too strong for her. He tightened his grip on her wrist so she can't go.

"Why are you acting that way?"

"Can you just let me go?! Don't make things harder for me!", and tears emerged from her mud-brown eyes.

"Harder? What do you mean?"

"Can't you get it?! I-I...", she said in between tears.

"You what?!", he asked, slightly raising his voice.

"I-I... Want to be alone!", she shouted.

"You are not the Mikan that I knew...", he felt his whole body destabilized and his grip slacken off up. She took this chance to go away.

"I'm sorry... Natsume...", she whispered when she was farther enough.

"Mikan... Why?...", his tears were formed on his eyes when...

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

He immediately ran towards the shriek that he heard. He stopped for a while, listened to his milieus, and walked a few more steps and...

"What the--?!", he then plunge into a hole in the ground. Good thing, that there's a pile of foliage and twigs at the bottom. They both fell unconscious there, not to mention that the fissure is almost fourteen meters deep (Gosh!). They lay there insensible for a moment. At that moment, tiny droplets of rain awaked the sleeping nullifier.

"Ouch!", she screamed as she tried to sit contentedly. While she observes the new upbringing, she noticed that someone is also in the company of her. "Natsume!", it seems like she forgot all the pain that she feels. She approached him and gently laid his head on her lap. "Natsume, wake up!". But there's something more to be seen... she noticed that there's blood oozing from his right forehead. The rain fell harder and they are starting to get wet. Luckily (well at least I think so, that it as still lucky for them.) Natsume opened his brown-emotionless eyes and mouth to say something faintly,

"Hey polka, you okay?", and he tried to sit but a load of searing pain struck his right shoulder when he tried to use it for support. And he fell back to the ground with a soft thud.

"Baka! You're asking me if I'm fine when you're the one injured."

"It's just a scratch. Nothing more than that.", he replied, trying his best not to show that his shoulder is really damaged.

"Demo..."

"It's raining... The hole is pretty deep and we can't climb right away, we better make some shelter.", he stated he forced himself to make a small roof, using the twigs and leaves there. But, every time that he would raise his right arm, a sudden bolt of pain will shot through him. He did all his best to endure this misery. Aside from the fact that he is really cold and it lessens the power of his Alice, the remaining materials were partly wet. It's slightly hard for him to start a fire. Mikan is slightly shivering and her hands are trembling from the cold misty air.

"We can't be like this. We should get the hell out of here!", he thought. With all the Alice left in him, he started a fire. It was small, but it gave them warmth.

"Natsume..."

"Hm...?"

"Uhm... I... Ah... Aaaaaccccccchhhhhhhhooooooo!!"

"_Uhhhh! She's a girl and she's wet, and now she's cold! What's next, she'll be sleep beside me?!"_, he thought, mentally slapping himself. "Remove your jacket. (It's the black thingie that they wear with their uniform...yeah I think is a jacket...well, what am I supposed to call it?) Hang it there... You can wear this...", he threw his own jacket to her, its not actually wet, but its quite cold. "That will keep you warm."

"How about you?"

"I have my Alice. I can keep myself warm.", then he sit comfortably at one side near the fire and closed his eyes.

"Uhm, Natsume... I'm... Sor- Natsume?", she looked at him and saw that he's fast asleep. "I'm sorry...", she said then leaned near to him and closed her eyes then fell asleep with him.

The sun was setting behind the clouds and the students slowly arrived at the finish line. Some kept complaining about the road that they have to take, the consequences and the bad weather.

"Good job everyone!", Mr. Narumi announced. "Everybody here?"

Nonoko raised her hand and said. "Mister, Mikan and Natsume are not yet here..."

"Maybe they are still in the forest or somewhere there.", Anna suggested.

"Let's search for them, Mr. Narumi.", Sumire said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!", the class chorused.

"Okay...Don't get too deep in the forest. Give signals in case you found them or if you're in danger.", he commanded, "Go with your partners. Now"

They all searched in and out the forest. Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Anna, Mochou and Nonoko rummage around together. They reached a certain point in the woods that they were able to smell something burning.

"What's that smell?", Koko asked as he rubs his nose furiously.

"Smoke...", Hotaru answered, covering her nose with a handkerchief.

"_Natsume...",_ Ruka thought. He called to his animal friends and asked something. "They're here. Follow me..."

They run through the trees. The path ahead of them grew darker and darker. After a long sprint, Ruka suddenly stopped and Koko bumped on his back.

"Why did you just stop?!", he asked astonished.

"I think they're in there.", Ruka replied breathlessly, pointing at a hole on the ground.

"Mikan! Natsume!", they called, but it just echoed around them... no response.

"I'll give them a signal.", Little-Miss-Inventor said. She pulled one of her gadgets from her bag and gave a signal to their teacher.

While waiting for the others to arrive, they think of possible solutions to get their friends out of there.

"Nogi, why don't you ask your animals to get those idiots out of there?"

"That's right...or...", Anna said hesitatingly .

"...you can levitate yourself down Mochou.", Nonoko finished.

"But it's too dark in there!", he contradicted.

"You can light your way down.", Hotaru said, holding up a flashlight.

Before he jumps down the hole, he surveyed their surroundings for any indication of their classmates. Unfortunately...none. Then he looked inside the opening on the ground. Then he noticed a glimmer of red-orange sparks...fire...

"Okay, I'll do it." He snatched the flashlight form Hotaru's hand and leap in the hole. As he goes deeper, the glow became clearer and so does the figures.

But he discontinued at almost half of its depth. Even he, himself, doesn't know why. His instincts just told him to do that. When he was back at mouth of the hole, they flooded him with questions.

"Why did you come back too early?"

"What did you saw?"

"Are they okay?"

"Is it so deep?"

"What's happening down there?"

"STOP! STOP! Please...",he cut them off, "I didn't reach the bottom. I don't know why I came back."

"Its okay... I know we can figure something out, soon...", Ruka encourage.

As they were blowing their brains out, thinking of such answers, their two friends are deeply sleeping side by side down there. Aside from several scratches and some bruises, there's no more injury for Mikan. Then a sound of somewhat like falling pebbles brought Natsume to his senses.

"What's hap-...", Natsume begun... but he never finished it. Instead he silenced himself after noticing that Mikan is leaning on his shoulder, asleep. That's what he thought at first. Then out of the blue...

"Natsume...", she mumbled , "...know what? The ore I wish myself to forget you, the more my heart wishes to be with you..."

He blushed at what he had discovered. He glanced at the girl beside her. Here eyes are still closed and in his own opinion, she's dreaming. But to be true to himself, he aspires that it would be true. And he whispered...

"Yeah... me too...", then decided to go back to dreamland.

**To be Continued...**

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**,Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy...finished at last! Yeah, I know its super late... and its so long since I said its coming soon, right?? I'm sorry... hope you'll forgive me... I also hope you like this chapie... I promise the next one will be a little more exiting and romantic... but watch out for surprises...real BIG surprises...hahaha...**

**Before I forget...please leave some comments, reviews...or what ever you like...just live something... (T-T)**

**And...thanks for the support and everything...mmmmmmmmwwwwwwwaaaaaaahhhhhhhhzzzzzzzz!! XD**

**-pinkdevil0013-**


	7. Chapter 7: Mind Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and any of it's original charaters...I just own Najiko...she's my character... :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Mind games

"*Yawn*, hhhhhhhmmmmmmmm...what a lovely sunny day!", Mikan said to herself as she stretched her arms like what she usually do when she wakes up in the morning. As she walks to the small balcony of her room to admire the fascinating creatures...she said, "I wake up quite early today...I feel there's something special today but I just can't remember it...Oh well..."

She smelled the fresh morning breeze then, "Good morning plants! Good morning birds! Good morning Mr. Sun! And good morning to me...", then she smiled. Afterwards she strides into her room. After that, she glances at the digital clock on her desk. It displays the time, which is six in the morning, the date and some reminders for the day. Suddenly,

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "NOT AGAIN!!!!"......(Hai....poooooooooor Mikan(-.-') )...

So she started running back and forth...here and there...to the north, then to the south...from the east to the west...doing her daily routine...collecting this and packing that...And other loads of stuff needed for this very important day.

There! She's done in her room and her things-to-bring. She was dressed in a black tube tops with white tribal prints and a pink bolero, and she has put on a white mini skirt. (How cute!)

She quickly proceed to the cafeteria to eat, "There's already a lot of people around here already!", she whispered. Her sight then caught her friends eating there. So, she run towards them...

"Hi Hotaru! Hi Yuu! Hi Ruka! Hi Natsume! Hi every one!", she greeted really fast, "Uhm, Yuu, can I have this?", she asks as she get a toast from her friend's plate,

"Ye-"

"Thanks!", she put a corner of the bread to her mouth even before he completed his sentence. "Bye!". Then she run away, leaving the others watching her back fading away in the crowd.

"What's wrong with her?", Natsume finally said.

"I dunno...", was Koko's answer, "Stop getting worried."

"What worried?", Natsume asked.

"You worry if Mikan is just fine and if she needs help...from...you...", Koko answered again.

"Shut up!"

"But that's what you're thi-"

"I said shut up and stop reading my mind!"

"So, you do think and care about that idiot?", Hotaru asked mockingly.

"Hell no!", he shouted at the same time as he stood up and banged a hand on the table, causing the noisy crowd to be silent for a while, gazing at Natsume.

"N-Natsume... Calm down..." Ruka said.

However, he just walked away. As usual, all eyes are focused on him.

**Back to Mikan...**

After running for several minutes, in spite of all, she arrived at their venue.

"Misaki! I'm sorry I'm late and all other offences that I cannot name.", Mikan said as soon as she get in, panting.

"Oh migosh Mikan!", one of Misaki's clone, or maybe she, herself, immediately attend to her, "I told you to come here early! Now we have some more work to do here and to fix yourself, in more or less than hour", she said as she massage her temples... "Come follow me", and she headed to the dressing room.

"Okay...", she replied.

They finished everything just in time. Well, thanks to Misaki, Najiko, and their clones.

"By eight am we will start!", Tsubasa informed everyone.

"Yes!", they all answered.

"Now, for the mean time you can come out and smell some fresh air.", he continued, "If a costumer turn up, then we'll start. Okay?"

"Okay!", they chorused.

"Now you may go... but just new this area.", then he also left.

As Mikan was sitting under a nearby tree, her friends came over.

"Hi guys!", she greeted as she wave a hand to them.

"Is that you Mikan?", Anna asked in some state of shock.

"Well... yes... uhm...do I look bad?"

"No, no... You're gorgeous!", Yuu countered.

She wears a halter-topped gown. It was in a specific shade of coral(pomelo pink). Her waist is accented with beads that cover the lot of it like a wide belt. In addition, her skirt was designed with ribbon-like ruffles with flower beads on the center of each one of them. She also has a natural make-up and her hair was curled at the end. She plays the part of a princess so she has a tiara with swirled patterns, a crystal flower at the center, and several more gemstones around. Making her like a real life princess.

Ruka was blushing really mad. While Natsume just watch her smile and talk, admiring her entirely but secretly. They chit-chat for some time then,

"Mikan, oh I mean, My Princess...*giggles*... we have to go...", Najiko called.

"Just a sec.!", she responded back.

Najiko walked to them, she was dressed in a brown strapless gown. A complimenting color of beaded flowers lies from the lower right hip across to the left and up the left chest of her gown. The skirt was layered down to her ankles at the front and a longer part of it at the back. And the base of her tiara was lined with crystals, it also have smaller swirls and silver flower accents.

"Princess Mi-", Najiko stopped after seeing Natsume, "Hi Natsume! I miss you!", and she moved closer to him.

"Go away...", he said unemotionally.

"If I know...You just want to be with your 'Princess', hhhmmm?", she whispered near him which made him blush a little. And she laughed softly.

"_Hmph! She's flirting with Natsume again! That bi- ahhh!"_, Mikan thought, in tandem, she pouts her lips like a little girl.

"Baka,", Hotaru called her.

"Who? Me?", Mikan asked innocently.

"No other...", her _'best friend'_ answered.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Hotaru, you're so mean!"

"Yah, yah...You should go back now, look, it's about to start.", she then points at the location where the Special Ability Types should be.

"I almost forgot! Thanks Hotaru!", she walked away, but get back again to pull Najiko away. They both waved goodbye to the others, then head off.

**5 minutes later...**

"This is it, people!", Tsubasa begun, "Just follow what we have agreed in the meeting, and I assure you, everything will follow smoothly."

They all cheered. It was like a scene in some fairytale where kings, queens, princes and princesses gather for a very special reason. They are all dressed in beautiful elegant costumes. They walk in the castle doors and into their rooms. The fortress was a big maze for all the challengers , each room is connected to another one, followed by the four towers and the largest obelisk ends their quest. Nothing will be easy for them, and it will all start now...

The first challenger entered .................................................................................................................... Unfortunately, he failed.... And so did the second... third... fourth... fifth... sixth... and the rest who tried to do it. No one can surpass the four final trials and most can't even advance to the next few dares.

Evidently, it won't be fun if Natsume and the others don't try it. When they arrived at the '_palace_', a new '_princess_' explained the mechanics. "Each door has a challenge behind it. To win the game, you should accomplish every obstacle that you will encounter up to the main tower. If you do, you'll pick a gem and see whose name is under it, and then choose a gift box to see the dare for him/her. You have to enter one by one. AND you CANNOT USE your Alice to HARM and student. Got it?", she finished.

"Yeah.", they answered.

"I'll be the first!", Koko said, almost shouting.

He entered the front doors of the palace. After about an hour...he came out, breathless.

"What happened in there?", one of them asked.

"It's kinda hard, you know.", he replied, scratching his head.

Then they stared at Hotaru...

"I don't want to try.", Hotaru told them and she pulled her Baka Gun out...

"GO NATSUME!", all of them decided (except Hotaru and Ruka). So they pushed him at the façade and he walked in. He looked around and saw a door nearby, he entered it and it was raining inside the room...then,

"**First challenge:** Cross the room with out getting wet...", a fat boy sitting on top of quite a lot of boxes said.

"Easy...", Natsume whispered. He just cross it easily. The droplets evaporated before touching him...too hot! He had got in the next room with a long table.

"**Second challenge: **catch me before the time runs out.", a girl sitting on the table with many things on it said. Then she became very very teeny and started to run around. However, before she could reach an apple there, he already burned everything...

"No where to hide... I win.", he said without any expression at all...(-.-)

More doors followed. He climbed a lot of stairs and did a lot more of challenges. He finally reach the last four stations.

"This challenge is simple, you just have to find, in which hand, this silver ball is.", Misaki instructed. "But for a better game, I'll have to…", and she became multiple.

"No problem.", Natsume replied with a smirk. He lit a small fire ball on his palm and the room became hotter each second.

"OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", one of the Misaki's shouted, raising her right hand in the air and waving it.

Natsume approached her and snatched the ball off her hand.

"Gocha!"

"Ow! Okay, you can pass."

Waiting for the next door was Najiko, in an ice-coated room.

"For this time, we won't be friends, Natsume. . . The rule is simple, break, melt, destroy, devastate, dissolve, evaporate or what ever you want to do with all those ice that you can see, just make them disappear. And you can pass!"

"Simple! Is that how weak you think of me, _sister_?"

"Just wait and see, _brother_!"

Natsume threw fire balls around the room, melting the ice. But his attention was glued on melting it, he didn't notice what Najiko is doing.

"Is that all? And you call that a challenge?", he said.

"I don't think so…" Just then, the water on the floor started to freeze again. It freezes not only the room, but also him! He tried to melt the ice coating his feet.

"No you don't!", he shot a fire ball on the ice but nothing happened at all.

"So, you were saying?", Najiko asked with an evil smile pasted on her face. Her eyes were blazing with power.

The water froze him so fast, turning him into a living ice statute. Najiko walked to him and wrapped her arms around him, from his back…

"You can never defeat me…", then she laughed.

A minute passed and the ice on his hands begun to water, slowly the other parts followed.

"How did you-", she began, surprised.

"None of your business.", he walked to the next door and disappeared behind it.

"As I have expected… You made it this far." It was Tsubasa. He paced near Natsume.

The room was big. The door was far from where Natsume had entered. But there was something very different in that room, there was a big window above the exit door.

"If you can defeat them, well… not me.", he added.

"Are there any rules here?", Natsume asked. It seems like he didn't even paid a little attention to him.

"You're still full of air, _little fire-caster._"

"Stop calling me little!"

"As you wish… There is just one rule, go pass me."

"Fine!"

Tsubasa walked a few steps backward and the game begun. Natsume run towards, the door but before he could reach Tsubasa, he cannot move. His feet seems like fastened on the floor.

"What the-", he looked down and noticed his shadow was connected to Tsubasa's.

"What will you do now little boy?"

"Shut up!" After a while, he lit several fire balls in between them.

"You can't hurt me."

"Who said that I'll hurt you? But if I was allowed, why not?", then his lips curled into a sarcastic smile.

Just then he noticed his shadow shortened, that it can't reach Natsume anymore.

"Bye, Andou.", Natsume said and walked away.

He entered another room. He felt strange when he looked around and saw a bed. Then a thought flashed in his mind, "_MIKAN". _His heartbeat became faster, and it was unexplainable to him. He move closer to the bed and found a letter on the bedside table.

It says:

"_In sleeping beauty, you should awaken the princess... How? Well it's up to you just don't hurt her. Reminder, she wont wake up if you do the simple things like shaking...U-ah! It won't work at all. And get the key from her to open the door out. Good luck!"_

"Damn! How could I ever do that?!", he said under his breath.

But there is more from the letter… he continued..

"_P.S. If you do know the story, better try how the prince brought his princess to life…"_

No choices left for him to choose from. Natsume leaned closer to Mikan... Their lips were about a few mm apart... His lips were about to touch hers., when...

"Mikan… Mikan... Wake up..."

**To be Continued...**

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

.,**Well… how was it? i tried to pit pictures of their gowns and tiaras so you won't have a hard time to imagine...but they won't show up...so...sorry for that... Uhm… I'm sorry for zero update this past months… and months… and months… I'll just pay for that… XD **

**.,thanks for those who waited for this chapie...i've been busy this past months and i can't update...sorry!(from the bottom of my heart) 3 thanks also for the support and everything...i do hope that you like this chapie...even if i left it hanging...again... XP... this is chapter 7...so there are only 3 more chapters to go...uh...can i do that...i plan to end it at chapter ten...will that be fine?**

**., any ways… I'll be inspired if you will review… XP… but anything will be appreciated, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, much appreciated… even flames! I mean, yeah…anything… I'll be waiting for them… and oh! What do you think will happen next? mmmm?**


End file.
